My Immortal
by Malhilwen
Summary: petite songfic sur le couple HPSS. Ma première histoire aussi. ne pas oublier le petit bouton en bas à gauche, pplease


petite songfic su le couple harry/severus. La guerre contre lord voldemort est finie, mais Harry en est mort. Severus l'aimait mais n'as pas su le lui montrer, mais une chanson résume très bien ce qu'il pense.

Rating K+à cause d'un slash implicite HPSS.

**_I'm so tired of being here (je suis si fatigué d'être ici)  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears (éliminé par toutes mes craintes enfantines)_**

J'en ai marre. bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi je me suis laissé bouffé par les mêmes craintes que lorsque j'étais en cours avec ton père.

**_And if you have to leave(et si tu dois partir)  
I wish that you would just leave (je souhaite juste que tu partes_**)

La guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres t'a demandé toute ton énergie et toute ton attention. Tu es parti combattre le mal en personne. Mais je n'ai pas su te dire que je t'aimais, et pourtant j'aurais voulu. Mais je n'ai su que te gueuler dessus, parce que je ne sais faire que ça.

B_**ecause your presence still lingers here (parce que ta présence traîne toujours ici)  
And it won't leave me alone (et ne me laissera pas en paix)**  
_

Maintenant, je sens toujours ta présence à mes côtés. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais avoué que je t'aimais. Plus jamais je ne pourrais dormir sans penser à toi._**These wounds won't seem to heal (ces blessures ne voudront jamais guérir)  
This pain is just too real (cette douleur est juste trop vraie)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (elle est de celle que le temps ne peut pas effacer**) _

Il est trop tard, malheureusement. Je suis profondément blessé et rien ne pourra me guérir, puisque tu n'es plus là.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (quand tu as pleuré j'ai essuyé toutes tes larmes)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, (quand tu a crié j'ai combattu toutes tes craintes)  
And I've held your hand through all of these years (et j'ai tenu ta main par toutes ces années)  
But you still have all of me (mais tu auras toujours tout de moi**)

C'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire. Si j'avais su cela avant de lire dans ton esprit, j'aurais pu essayé de te faire oublier toutes ces années de frustrations et de privations perpétuelles chez ces maudits Dursley. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con. _  
_  
**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light (tu m'as ensorcelé par ta lumière résonnante)_**

_**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind (mais maintenant je suis encerclé par la vie que tu as laissée derrière toi)  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams (ton visage hante mes rêves les plus agréables)  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me (ta voix a chassé toute ma raison)**_

J'étais admiratif devant toi, car tu as survécu a un Avada Kedavra à l'âge d'un an. Je venais de commencer mon rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. L'ancienne magie t'a sauvé a ce moment là. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi tout le temps, même la nuit. Je crois que j'en deviens fou. Oui fou d'amour.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal (ces blessures ne voudront jamais guérir)  
This pain is just too real (cette douleur est juste trop vraie)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (elle est de celle que le temps ne peut pas effacer)_**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (quand tu as pleuré j'ai essuyé toutes tes larmes)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, (quand tu a crié j'ai combattu toutes tes craintes)  
And I've held your hand through all of these years (et j'ai tenu ta main par toutes ces années)  
But you still have all of me (mais tu auras toujours tout de moi)**

Je me suis comporté comme un con, un idiot. Je n'ai pas voulu me regarder en face et me dire que j'étais capable d'aimer. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je t'ai eu en face de moi pendant sept ans, et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que te rabaisser sans cesse, parce que j'avais peur que tu sois comme ton père, à te moquer de moi.

**I_'ve tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (j'ai essayé si fort de me dire que tu es parti)  
And though you're still with me (bien que tu soies toujours dans ma tête)  
I've been alone all along (j'ai été seul du début à la fin)_  
**  
maintenant cette putain de guerre est finie. Le bien a triomphé, mais tu en es mort. Tu as dû te sacrifier pour le bonheur et la liberté des autres, on ne t'as pas laissé le temps de penser à toi. Tu as été le jouet de Dumby. Mais une seule image restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, c'est celle de ton visage. je n'ai jamais su avouer mes sentiments. Je me sens si seul maintenant que tu n'es plus là.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (quand tu as pleuré j'ai essuyé toutes tes larmes)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, (quand tu a crié j'ai combattu toutes tes craintes)  
And I've held your hand through all of these years (et j'ai tenu ta main par toutes ces années)  
But you still have all of me (mais tu auras toujours tout de moi)**


End file.
